


Found Egg

by queseraphita



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Alternate Universe, Found Family, Gen, I'm hesitant to put digital devil saga here but ehhh, mentions of other dds characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queseraphita/pseuds/queseraphita
Summary: The demifiend finds something crash in the vortex world with his demonstldrDemifiend leans into the mic: yeah can the demon ai cannibals please come get your eldritch spawn
Kudos: 24





	Found Egg

**Author's Note:**

> ok i wrote this literally a year ago sitting in my docs taking up dust so might as well preface with: this is from a baby sera au idea I had where sera is actually her age instead of forced science age up only this idea is just a machination for demon interactions with the demifiend in a crossover.

There are no stars in the vortex world, only the shining light of the Kagutsuchi waxing and waning its light in cycles.

…

So why is there another ball of light in the sky appearing to get bigger…

- _and heading this way…!_

_Shit!_

Feeling the sand resist his feet, the demifiend, upon seeing the ball of light fast approaching like a meteor heading this way, Naoki booked it across the dunes cursing under his breath as he placed himself between the building rubble.

He quickly summoned two demons: Pixie and Setanta, both surprised at seeing there is no fight and their Summoner pressed up against the building rubble as a shield. Pixie pressed her form against the side of Naoki’s head and Setanta joined his Summoners side with his hand readied with his spear at his side. 

He could hear the whistling of the wind in the air sound like a jet engine crashing into the earth moments later. Naoki feels Setanta’s uncertainty as he pressed closer to his Summoner protectively.

Naoki couldn't make out the shape of the small sun but he could tell it was hurdling its trajectory towards the spot he was previously and winced at the thought of being crushed by the falling star, he’d surely be made fun of by the Fiends if he got brought back again for that.

Naoki’s eyes squinted at the bright light of the falling star. He and his demons braced themselves as they watched the sun zip across the sky and crash into the sand, the impact released a shock. Sand kicking up into the air in a small sandstorm. Naoki shielded his eyes and demons from the brunt of the debris with his body and the building they were against and held close.

He felt the scratches of coarse sand on him and sneered. His demons shifted in his hold as he waited for the worst of the small sand storm to pass as the vortex world reacted violently to the shift of the meteor impact.Once he heard the sand settle he opened his eyes and took stock of his demons, the small form of pixie looked upset at her hair tousled and the young man, Setanta held loosely against him distressed and red in the face, when asked if he was okay; Setanta tucked his face back into the plaid blue green scarf and said murmured out a yes sir.

The Demifiend peeked his head out from the rubble shield when the sand storm dialed down, taking note of the sand piles further submerging the ruins of buildings. The dunes that were scattered among the landscape are flatten along the horizon all originating back to the point of impact. “Lets go” Naoki says to them and begins to make his way towards the crater feeling the sand kick up his feet. 

Naoki makes his way to the crater. The sand hiss against his sneakers sliding to the bottom and sees the bright falling star dead. Flickers and cracked along the bottom of the shell were webbed, Dark smoke wafts from cracks of the ball.

“I’m gonna check this out you two wait up here so you can pull me back out” Naoki says making his way to the ledge of the crater to slide down. 

“Ah- wait” A white gloved hand grabs his arm and he turns to look at Setanta mumbling his defense. Ever the confident one. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to go down there by yourself? I should accompany you encase-” 

“I am not carrying you both out of that ditch” Pixie cuts in. “Demi is already heavy enough I don’t want to carry you too, Set!” For emphasis she dramatically crosses her arms turns her nose up in stubborn defiance. Jeez.

“Pixie we don’t know what’s down there! Demi could be facing off with an alien for all we know!! Nothing like this has happened before-” Setanta says, his voice tinged with anxiety as his eyes glanced at the dead sun then over to Naoki tightening his hold on his arm.

“Enough.” Naoki says cutting off the argument. He turns and addresses Setanta. Placing a reassuring grip on Setanta’s shoulder “Set, I appreciate the sentiment but I can take care of myself, I trust you’ll have my back if something goes wrong” Setanta nods and reluctantly removes his hand from his arm. He's too earnest. 

Satisfied the dispute is over till the next one, Naoki lets go of Setanta and shares a nod to Pixie in understanding. They've been partnered since he awakened as a fiend. Naoki starting to pick up on how things work around here. 

The Demifiend made his way over to the edge of the crater and slid down the hill. On closer inspection the ball seems translucent and quartz like quality, shining brightly at the height of the kagutsuchi’s light and leaves a distorted stained glass light effect on the sand in reflection. The crystal star is up to Naoki’s thigh perfectly circular, the cracked web on the shell of this crystal are marred with a smear of dried blood marks that look like hand prints. 

Naoki reaches a hand out to touch, it’s hot but not unbearable. Tapping it a couple times it shimmering noise that sounds like broken glass, its hollow. 

It’s too big to be considered treasure… Can’t carry it with us... The junk collector may appreciate this odd trinket, something precious regardless. Naoki ponders while inspecting the crystal pointedly ignoring the demon in his reflection.

 _Wait…_ Naoki stopped and pressed himself against the ball. 

“Hey Demi! What’s taking you so long?” ,“Are you alright?” Pixie and Setanta called from the high ground of the crater.

“Quiet I can’t hear!” Naoki shouted back.

Pressing his ear against the ball he could hear it clearly now. 

The crystal ball reverberated with the sound of distorted sobs that seem to echo within the hollow.

_“Dad!...Gilla….Serph!”_

_“lo….Gale… I…wa. home”_

_“Hic...m’ sorry….”_

Pulling away the crystal ball dimmed and brightened in flickers and shake with heart wrenching sadness. 

“Pixie Stay up there, Set get down here I need your power” Naoki turned to call above

Someone was in there. Looking around for the weakest spot in the whole ball and deciding the bottom of the crystal ball was best. Setanta slid down the sand hill quickly catching himself as he almost tripped. He looked overwhelmed by the sounds the crystal ball as it reverberated with despair

“I’m here Demi.”

“Good, help me flip this on its side” Naoki banged on the ball with his fist “ Whoever you are covering your face” shouting at the ball seemed to lessen the sound.

With the help of Setanta, Demifiend turned the ball on its side. It was heavier than it looked. Now face to face the bottom of the crystal ball with its spiderweb based cracks up the surface of the crystal.

Focusing his physical power the Demifiend lunged at the ball with all his strength shattering the ball in a rain of shimmering glass sparkling like stars in the waxing Kagutsuchi’s light.

There sat a small figure curled up in a grey tarp with an orange X over their head, looking like a human shaped blanket. Piles of broken crystal scattered around their form the inside of the hollow ball looked dark and dull and was most likely pitch black when sealed.

Naoki stepped over the shards of crystal and sand scattered among the remains of the ball while shaking the sore knuckles of his hands feeling the cuts from where it shattered. Naoki looked at the lump in the tattered grey cloth shaking as if it had just been crying. Making choking hiccup noises as it breathed.

Naoki put his foot and shook the quivering tarp with it, “Hey you’re out. Wake up are you just gonna stay under the covers” he said feigning disinterest between pokes.

“Please come out, we do not mean you harm,” Setanta said. Only _if you’re not trying to fight us_ , Naoki kept to himself 

The lumpy form squeaked at being shaken only to further curl in on itself with the tarp, revealing a bit more defined figure of a small human.

“Ugh what’s taking you guys so long!! You’ve been down there for _ages!!_ ” Pixie said flying down to join the two, angrily standing on Setanta’s head and stomping her foot in impatience as Setanta’s quiet _ow, ow, ow, pixie!_ Bears the brunt of her rage.

Naoki looked over at pixie while still poking the small human shape under the tarp with his foot “Investigating.” 

“Aren’t we supposed to meet with Futomimi?” 

“Yeah but this is more interesting.”

“Mmm” Whatever retort Pixie had was cut off by a whimper all three of them turned their attention towards the quivering tarp.

Pixie fed up with the investigative prodding flies down to the form and tugs at the tarp only for it to pull back with sudden hostility. She stutters in flight at the sudden resistance and fastens her hold on the tarp flying harder to pull the tarp away in a tug of war with the person under it.

The stretching of fabric can be heard as they strain against the pull of this game of tug of war.

“Let go…!” Pixie grimaced.

“No!” shouted a child pitched voice. The figure sat up quickly removing the tarp obscuring their face revealing a very young girl who looked about 3 or 4 years old with short black face, pale skin and startling black eyes looking wide eyed at the three of them scared. They were still holding onto the cloth desperately.

“It’s mine!”

The three of them starred baffled. Pixie eyes widened letting go of the cloth that the girl was holding on desperately and fell back with the momentum back into the crystal ball hollow with a shout”

“You’re just a baby!”


End file.
